Sasuun Masodo
Sasuun Masodo (無謀真ん中の空, Masodo Sasuun; Literally meaning 'Foolhardy Middle Sky'.) is a back character to the roleplay The Ones. Background Sasuun was born in the village of monks, or formally known as Tenagakure . His father, Godasa Masodo, was the head monk, until years later where he became the doctor of the village. At a young age, Sasuun was able to form advanced seals (like the Golden Dragon Seal) and thus surpass his elders. But at the age of seven, he met another boy from Yukigakure, who could efficiently counter and break his seals. That boy was Raven. Though they were rivals – with Sasuun making “invincible” seals and with Raven unraveling them – they were the best of friends… until they turned sixteen. Sasuun held the highest stage of Boushi Sankyu in the village, and was able to decipher hidden messages that the world held; Raven was the close adviser to the daimyo and information that almost no one had at the time. When both of them found that two individuals were supposed to be born long ago, but did not due to the creation for the chakra needed to create of the Ones. One person had the ability to see into the future and creates seals that were unbreakable, save for the person themselves, and the other could live forever and take powers for his own. Later, Sasuun and Raven met at the halfway of both their villages, and surprisingly, engaged each other in conversation, soon realizing that both of them were the Sages that are supposed to create this hardship. At once they fought, quickly getting each into a furious deadlock of chakra. Unfortunately, people of the Masodo clan are forbidden to participate in any sort of psychical event. A seal of Raven’s, which he had been supposedly developing over many years, covered Sasuun’s eyes and essentially made his Kekkei Genkai useless. Sasuun lost by resignation and returned to his village humiliated. His father did not hesitate with exiling his son from his home, labeling him a traitor to their faith. It was then he met Toukashi Akira in the Village of Rain , whom proposed to join him in the Mist Squad that protects Kirigakure, the Go-Rudan Kitai. It is rumored that he served with Toukashi in the Great War against Konoha. He had also found the One of Fire just as he was born – knowing the prophecy beforehand – and created the seals on Dairiku's legs and arms, blocking off most of the chakra that would not allow him to do well in school, until later. Personality During his short appearance in the series, Sasuun was usually very outgoing, especially towards his female teammate Ayami and other females. He was also known to make various sexual innuendos and unabashedly asking if Shogun had “become a man” yet. The Arcs The Ones Arc His first appearance in the series is when he appears at the Mizukage’s Tower, passing Shogun by and not recognizing him until the former’s brother introduces the two. Shogun first remark was that the shinobi was very strange, even for him. This had no effect on Sasuun, however, and proceeded to meet the Mizukage. Shortly after, Sasuun plays a small part in Shogun’s final test, impersonating a Konoha shinobi and helping out the ninja. Afterwards, he protects his squad of Kagesame and Ayami from the resulting blast of Shogun’s Chidori and Toukashi’s Mei Hazuna. Later on, Sasuun infiltrates the Village Hidden in the Leaves ICU wing and confronts Tran Kirioa, who was at the time healing from the previous battle. “Do not try to rescue Shogun Akira, Bird Shaman. He is with the Mist now.” He was then interrupted by Umeha and Dairiku, whom quickly give chase and fight. He warded off Umeha's attacks, remarking that he had a harder time fighting Shogun, and activates Sankyugan, tying to either kill Umeha, or blind her and take away her doujutsu. However, Tran then intervened, pushing Umeha out of the way and trapping himself inside the jutsu. Sasuun was relieved; he felt the momentary youth of his body return as Tran argued about his love for Umeha, and finally picked one of the three doors, resulting in “permanent” blindness. Finally shaking off the effects of the unfinished jutsu, Umeha used her bodily poison jutsu and touched Sasuun on the forehead. As he felt the poison spread throughout his body, he formed the Golden Dragon Unseal, breaking Dairiku’s seals and allowing his chakra to flow through his tenketsu. Sasuun, knowing that his work was done, fled the scene and retreated to the Mist village, and was overcome by extreme sickness. Unbreakable Arc Returning to his village, Sasuun was bedsick for days, Toukashi not allowing him to get up for anything but bathroom and food. He was resting quietly when Shogun burst in, saying that his brother was caught under an advanced genjutsu from a child assassin. He quickly raced to the scene and activated Secret Art: Mind Break Jutsu to the situation, but the immense chakra cost was fatal. He fell to his knees, dying quickly, but allowed himself to tell Shogun to lead the village and protect his friends, not realizing that Shogun took his meaning to condone the death of Toukashi. "I know you are ready. And I am not dumping it on you. You can take it when you are ready. When all of us die, you will remain. Rebuild us, then use your army to how you imagine it. Remember, the Kage can't hold a candle to your power; its flame will die out. Good luck Shogun. The endeavors you will have in the future will change everything."